The Shine of A Pearl
by xxrhythmxx
Summary: Asami moves next door to the Pearl Pier, and ends up meeting Luchia and the other two princesses. With her past untold still, will she reveal her secret that will shock the others?


The Shine of a Pearl

A Mermaid Melody Fanfic

Chapter 1: Moving Day

Asami slid out of the moving pan's passenger seat onto the steady pavement of the ground.

She was a little stiff from the ride, but stretched as soon as she got the chance. She blinked her brown eyes as she looked at her new house. It was right next door to a place called 'Pearl Pier'.

"Are you the new person moving in?" a cheerful dirty-blonde haired girl said as she approached her. Asami tilted her head just a bit and muttered "Welcoming committee?".

"My name is Luchia. If you want, I can help you move stuff in." she volunteered.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Asami heard a voice behind her say as she picked up three boxes of her belongings and brought them upstairs to her new room. She put her clothes in her new dresser which was against the wall, then put the silver covers on her bed. Asami went to change clothes, since hers was covered in dust. A few minutes later, she stepped out in a black jean skirt, gold tanktop and black sneakers. Around her neck was a red winged shell pendant.

"You don't like talking much, do you?" Luchia asked her as she wiped her hands off on her skirt. Asami shook her head no as she set a picture on her nightstand of her and her friends before she moved. Luchia noticed it and realized why she wasn't talking. _She must miss them.._

"It's a long story. I'll warm up to everybody eventually. Is it just you at the pearl pier?" Asami asked quietly.

Luchia took her hand and raced downstairs and through the doors of the building next door. "Hey, slow down Luchia" a girl with forest-green hair said as she gripped a hold of her friend's arm.

"Oh hi Rina!" she said in a song-like voice. She smiled innocently, which made the girl whack her upside the head.

"Stop skipping out on your chores. And who's the girl you dragged?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Asami looked up at Rina with annoyed brown eyes. "So you mean you know her?" she spoke up after she regained her breath. "Yeah. Her name is Luchia Nanami. She's bad for doing that. So, who are you?" Rina asked.

"Oh. My name is Asami Nakamura. But you can call me Asa for short." she replied. She heard somebody calling for her and groaned.

"My mom is looking for me. I have to go.", Asami said as she walked out of the hotel and towards her own home.

"She's strange. Aqua Regina told us there's a new mermaid princess. We should keep an eye out in case we see her." Rina reminded Luchia.

"Rina, Luchia! We got trouble." a panicy voice said from the water. Evil laughs could be heard as several red bubbles lined the water. In the bubbles were the Black Beauty Sisters, Ran Fa, Lady Bat and Arara. "Hanon, Luchia, lets go."

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

Once they were transformed, they began singing one of their favorite songs.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sore e to habatatku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Deremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai._

But their song didn't even phase them. They knew they was in real trouble from that point.

"Red Pearl Voice!"

A new voice echoed throughout the whole waters as a red mermaid in idol clothes appeared with a devilish smirk. "My turn, alright?" she said.

_Sotto kuchizuketai_

_Shimetsukeru omoi ni kizuite_

_Koi ga akaku fukaku yoru wo someteku._

The villians clutched their head and covered their ears as the screamed in pain.

_Tsukiakari ga terasu_

_Kimi no yokogao_

_Nazomeita manazashi ni furikaeru_

_Ikutsu mo no yoru wo kurikaeshi_

_Kawasu omoi kanata made_

_Atsuku kogare mune de_

_Dakishimete kubisuji kisu shite_

_Eien ni futari amake yureugoku kanjou_

_Yubi ga fureta setsunai kono_

_Kimochi kuchibiru nazotte_

_Koi ni ochiru yashii koe sasayaite_

"Curse you, Red Mermaid!" they screamed as they faded away. She just rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the three other mermaids.

They looked back at the girl, mesmerized by her long flowing red hair and soft brown eyes. She looked almost like Noelle, except she had red and gold ruffles on her dress, but her shoes were like Rina's.

"So you're the mermaid princess we were supposed to find?" Hanon asked as they reached the shore. The girl just smiled and shook off the excess water. Her clothes returned to normal and the three princesses just stood there stunned.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Asami Nakamura. Also known as Aqua Regina's daughter" she said with a creepy grin.

The others just paled and fainted.


End file.
